tgpfffandomcom-20200214-history
Individuality
Individuality is the first episode on the first season of The Glee Project: Fan Fic in which young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Guest Mentor: Cory Monteith Homework Assignment Winner: Rose Eliminated: Jerry Episode All the contenders arrive and meet and greet Julian CONFESSION CAM: I can’t believe it man! I am actually here! This is mother f*cking awesome! Vixen CONFESSION CAM: Oh my god! Greyson CONFESSION CAM: This is insanity. There are so many nice and talented people. Can’t wait to get to work! The rowdiness and noise calms when Robert enters the room Ellie: Oh my god, it’s, it’s him *squeals*. Robert: So nice to see you all again! I hope you got to meet everybody by now! Rose CONFESSION CAM: I think everyone in the house can agree that Zachary makes bad impressions. The first thing he said was what am I doing tonight?! Um Eww, isn’t he like taken?! Robert: So like every first week of The Glee Project, we will begin with the theme of Individuality. Jessie: I told you guys! Robert: So your Homework Assignment is… *Drum rolls in the background* Robert: Starships by Nikki Minaj! Vixen: I knew it! Austin CONFESSION CAM: Being raised Christian, I wasn’t allowed to listen to any Nikki Minaj or any rap for that matter. So I don’t know how to do it justice. But I will try. Robert: So chose one fellow contender to choreograph the routine, and pick your lines. Robert exits THE GROUP STARTS PICKING LINES Taylor: Okay so where should we start? Zachary: Picking lines. Tyler: Okay, I want 6. Zachary: Come on man! I really wanted that. Tyler CONFESSIONAL CAM: Zachary assumes he is everybody’s friend. Honestly I don’t think anyone wants to be a part of that friendship. Zachary: Here take 12. Tyler: Sure okay *frowning*. THE GROUP STARTS PRACTICING Ellie: For this week I was chosen to choreograph the routine. Which is good, but I hope everyone can take direction. They end choreography with all of them ending in a circle singing: Higher than an any other Ellie: Yay! ---- HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT TIME! Robert: Hey everyone! So your mentor today is the most original human being on Glee. Especially offset. *The mentor opens the locker and grabs a football and football helmet.* Cory Montieth enters the room. Cory: Hi Guys! *Vixen jumps up and yells* Vixen: No way! Vixen CONFESSION CAM: I love Cory Montieth! He is just amazing! Robert: So your guest today is Cory Montieth who plays the leading male, Finn Hudson on Glee. Cory: Having Individuality means, you stand out unlike any other. So that’s what I wish to see from you today. All right lets see it! ---- Starships by Nicki Minaj Skye: Let’s go to the beach-each, lets go get away-ay-ay. Taylor: They say what they gonna say? Greyson: Have a drink clink, found the bud light. Vixen: Bad bitches like me are hard to come by! Rose: I’m on the floor-or Ellie: I love to dance Zachary: So give me more-more Till I can’t stand Julian: Starships were meant to fly-y-y-y Jerry: Hands up! And touch the sky-y-y. Jessie: Don’t stop, cause we’re so high-igh-igh-igh. Hands Up! Austin: Higher than an any other! Tyler: We’re higher than an any other! All: Higher than an any other! ---- *Cory and Robert Clap* Robert: Wow guys that was amazing! Cory: Yeah great job guys! Cory: So Rose, you were really just having a good time, and I loved the little Karate kick you threw in there. You were yourself out there. And I can tell. *Rose Smiles* Cory: Julian, you seemed as if you were lost and a bit behind on the beat. *Julian Bites his Lip* Cory: Ellie, you were awesome. You were a perfect little spit-fire. Good job. Robert: So Cory, who is our winner? Cory: Well, the winner…is…Rose! Rose: No way! *Everyone Claps* Rose CONFESSION CAM: Oh my god, I actually won! This is awesome! Ellie CONFESSION CAM: I really wanted to win. So, so badly ;( But I will get them next time *thumbs up* Robert: So Rose, you have won a one on one mentoring session with Cory, and a standout moment in the Music Video which is… Cory: We R Who We R by Ke$ha. Everyone jumps up and down getting all excited Skye: I absolutely adore this song! Robert: So the object of this Music Video, is everyone is the same. No difference until Rose is actually colorful and changes everything. Cory: I will see you *points finger to Rose* soon, but as for now goodbye! Robert: Good luck everyone. ---- CHOREGRAPHY WITH ZACK Zack: Okay guys let’s get down to it! He instructs Rose and she does it well Zack: Good! Zack CONFESSION CAM: So choreography is probably the toughest challenge of the week next to the video. If you don’t get the steps, you are done for. Zack: Okay Zachary. Zachary: Okay. Zack instructs him what to do and he fails miserably Zack: What was that? Zachary: Calm down I will get it. 3 more times of failure Zack: Okay try doing this *moves first leg* instead of this *Moves heel in first leg* Zachary: Okay man you need to get off my case. Zack and the whole room gets silent Zack CONFESSION CAM: Zachary is very unusual. When he messes up he blames you. To me that could jeopardize his chances of being here. ---- VOCALS WITH NIKKI Nikki: *talking to Rose*: Hello Homework Winner. Ready? Rose: Uh huh. Tonight we’re going hard, hard, hard-ard Just like the world is ares, ares, ares, ares-ares We’ll be forever young-young-young-young-oung You know we’re superstars. We R Who We R! Nikki: Amazing! Oh my god I love your voice! Rose: Wow, thank you very much! Rose Leaves and Jessie enters Jessie:' Got that GlITTEr on mY EYES Nikki: Woah woah woah! You are very high on Glitter, my, eyes. After 3 more times she gets it Nikki: *Sighs* Okay you are done! Jessie: I don’t want to be in the bottom, at all. This is my dream, if I leave too early; I will never live it down. ---- VIDEO SHOOT TIME :) ''This part was written by my assistant writer LetItRock898'' Erik: So how are you guys?' ' Everyone: Good Erik: Well okay lets get ready to shoot... Robert CONFESSION CAM: This video shoot with Erik White, is really going to test the contenders and see which ones can stand out in a group. Erik: Okay so Tyler and Skye I want you guys to sit at the kitchen table in this and just look bored, then Rose is going to meet you guys first and you finally become full of energy and get you color back. Rose CONFESSION CAM: I'm really excited for this video shoot, my one-on-one session with cory was great, and it really helped me. CUTS TO ONE ON ONE SESSION WITH ROSE AND CORY Rose enters to room Rose: So do you have any tips for standing out in the group? Cory: just be yourself, but do it big...imagine that there is no one around and its just you stand in front of the crowd....so use that energy if you were alone and apply it into the group, but I'm positive you will just do just fine. Rose: Thank you so much *smiles*. Cory and Rose hug CUT BACK TO VIDEO SHOOT Rose: Hot and Dangerous Erik: That was great rose you nailed it. Rose: Thanks! CUTS TO JESSIE AND TAYLOR SCENE Erik: Okay Taylor, Jessie is going to jump on the couch and is going to grab you hand...the couch will flip over causes you to flip as well Jessie: Stockings ripped up all the side Erik: Cut! Taylor you did it wrong Taylor continues to get it wrong after 5 more takes, and she begins to cry and walks off set. Taylor: *covers her face and cries* Tyler: Taylor, its okay don't let this one thing get you down, you are so great....just remember to stay focused, you can do this, I know you can...now go show them....*wraps his arms around Taylor givings her a big hug* Taylor: Thank you so much tyler, *smiles and wipes the tears away*.....*she walks back to set* Erik: Are you ready now? Taylor: Yes, lets do this. Taylor nails it the sixth time CUT TO END GROUP DANCE SCENE Everyone: Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard {C}Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours {C}We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part You know we're superstars, we are who we are Erik: Cut! Lets do this again! Camera flashes to Robert, Zack, and Nikki' Zack: Jerry is just looking like he has no idea what's going on. Nikki: Yeah, he seems really disconnected. Robert CONFESSION CAM: I'm surprised Jerry struggled this much, but I want to say I'm really proud of some of the other contenders. They really were just becoming their own individual. Camera flashes back to Erik Erik and action! ERIK'S VOICE IN BACKGROUND: Cue playback please! 5,4,3,2... VIDEO Rose enters the party to see everyone is boring and colorless, so she needs to livin up the party. Rose: Hot and dangerous you're one of us then roll with us Rose comes upon Tyler and Skye or are sitting at tthe kitchen table just staring, rose touches tyler and he gets his color back. Tyler: {C}'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love When we got our hot pants on and up Tyler jumps across the table and touches Skye and she gets her color back. Skye: And yes of course we does We runnin' this town just like a club Skye runs to the hallway and does a kartwheel to Austin wear he catches her and he gets his color back. Austin: {C}And no, you don't wanna mess with us Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace Austin runs downstairs and grabs Jessie arm and twirls her to the camera, and she gets her color back. Jessie: Got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Jessie runs over to the living room and jumps on the couch, she grabs Taylor's arm making causing her to flip backwards, she gets her color back. Taylor: {C}Looking sick and sexyfied {C}So let's go, oh, oh, let's go Taylor runs to the game room and meets up with the contenders who have been touched. Rose, Tyler, Skye, Austin, Jessie, and Taylor: {C}Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part {C}You know we're superstars, we are who we are Everyone: We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb {C}Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb {C}We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are The group breaks apart and we see rose run over to the pool, and touches Julian and he gets his color, as rose runs out of frame. Julian: {C}DJ turn it up {C}It's about damn time to live it up Julian jumps out of his chair, and moonwalks over to vixen who is suppose to be a band member...he touches her and she gets her color. Vixen: I'm so sick of being so serious {C}It's makin' my brain delirious Vixen smashes her guitar and jumps off stage into Zach's arms, giving him his color. Zachary: I'm just talkin' true I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do Zach runs beside the pool and pushes Ellie in giving her color. Ellie: {C}We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars {C}Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard The contenders that's just got touched gather around Ellie in the pool, including rose. Julian, Vixen, Zachary, Ellie and Rose: Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard {C}Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours {C}We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part You know we're superstars, we are who we are Everyone: Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young {C}You know we're superstars, we are who we are Rose runs over to greyson who is sitting down looking at the DJ booth....she touches him giving him color. Greyson: DJ turn it up DJ turn it up Greyson gets up and touches Jerry giving him color, and they both run to towards the stage. Jerry: DJ turn it up DJ turn it up The group gets up on the stage and they all are dancing while the rest of the people at the party get there color back. Rose and Everyone: Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard {C}Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours {C}We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part You know we're superstars, we are who we are Rose ends it in a fierce pose. END OF VIDEO {C}Erik: And that's a warp....good job everyone REVEAL OF THE BOTTOM 3 ''Back to Andrew'' All the contenders come in and form 2 lines of 6. Robert: So this week was Individuality. I think most of you were familiar with the word, and were just phenomenal! But mostly Rose! Rose Grins Robert: Congratulations Rose! You are first called back! Rose CONFESSION CAM: Starting off this competition strong! I am so stoked for next week. Robert: That also goes for Skye, Ellie, Greyson, Julian, Vixen, Austin, and Tyler. Austin CONFESSION CAM: Another week here! Man life is good now! Skye CONFESSION CAM: I hate going into these situations. I am just glad I am called back. Zack: So it came down between you 4. Zack: Zachary, in Choreography you continuously messed up. And when I gave you the tips, you yelled at me. On Glee no person should do that. Ever. Zachary *muttering*: I don't even care about Glee, but okay. Nikki: Jessie in the booth today, well it wasn't your week. Jessie nods Nikki: You continuously failed trying to hit a note that was actually in your range. I was disappointed by that. Jessie frowns Robert: Jerry in the video you looked almost as if you had no idea what you were doing. And Taylor you cried when you made a mistake. Zack: Look everybody makes a mistake on Glee, just as long you can fix it you'll be okay. Taylor half grins Robert: Taylor you will be performing for Ryan tonight. Taylor looks down and nods Zack: Jerry you will also be performing for Ryan tonight. Robert: Jessie... you are called back for next week. Jessie jumps up and down Robert: Which means Zachary, you will be performing tonight as well. Zachary *muttering again*: This is so messed up! Ugh! Nikki: Okay song time! Taylor, you will be singing Grenade by Bruno Mars! Taylor: WOOHOO! The mentors all laugh Nikki: Zachary, you song is I won't give up by Jason Mraz. Zachary: I never heard of that but sure why not. Nikki: Jerry your song is How To Save A Life by the Fray. Jerry: Cool. Nikki: Get going! The bottom 3 go to their rehearsing rooms Taylor: Easy come, easy, go Taylor CONFESSION CAM: I am going to try my best tonight! I am not going to just give a regular performance. I want to Wow them! Zachary: Well, I won't give up on us Zachary CONFESSION CAM: I am not taking no for an answer tonight. I want my performance to be so good, Ryan will be bowing down to me! Jerry: Step one, you say "we need to talk" Jerry: I feel like I belong here, but I want to stay so badly. I am not backing down. LCPs Robert: So Taylor is up first. In the video she struggled greatly. Ryan: Well we will have to ask her about that. Bring her out! Taylor walks in Taylor: Hello, I am Taylor Grant and today I will be singing Grenade by Bruno Mars. Taylor: Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same Ryan: That was wonderful! Taylor: Thank you. Ryan: Although I have to admit you were well a bit disconnected. Taylor: Well I guess it was because I was so stressed out, but I promise you won't happen again :) Ryan: Thanks you were amazing! Robert: Jerry is next, in the video shoot he looked like he had no idea what he was doing. Ryan: We will have to see why was that. Jerry walks in Jerry: Hello Mr. Ryan Murphy, I am Jerry Appleton and tonight I will be singing, umm How To Save a Life by the Fray. Jerry: Step one, you say, We need to talk He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Ryan: Very Nice Jerry! Jerry: Thanks! Ryan: Now if you do happen to return, would you be more into your performance in the video. Jerry: Absolutely! Ryan: Thanks you were great! He exits the stage Robert: He was really nervous. Ryan: I could see it immediately. Zachary walks onto the stage Zachary: Hello, Ryan, I am Zachary and I will be singing tonight I Won't Give Up. Zachary: When I look into your eyes It's like watching the night sky Or a beautiful sunrise Well, there's so much they hold And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far To be right where you are How old is your soul? Well, I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up Ryan: Wow, just wow. Zachary: Thanks! Ryan: Now whats with this attitude of yours? Zachary: What attitude? Record scratch Zack *muttering*: This is what I meant. Zack: In Choreography you yelled at me saying to get off my case! Zachary: Look I am sorry okay man. Ryan: If you do happen to return, will you improve on that issue. Zachary: Yes. Ryan: Thank you, now go! Zack: This one seemed most nervous FLASHES TO CHOIR ROOM Jerry: I thought I gave a good performance, I hope I can stay. FLASHES BACK TO AUDITORIUM Nikki: I thought he gave the best performance. FLASHES BACK TO CHOIR ROOM Zachary: I was good, and they know it. But if I leave because of one slip up, dude I will be so pissed. FLASHES BACK TO AUDITORIUM Robert: She has the most likeable vibe. FLASHES BACK TO CHOIR ROOM Taylor *crying*: Ryan said I was disconnected. I really hope that doesn't mean I leave. BACK TO AUDITORIUM Ryan: So I think we have our decision! Robert enters Robert: Okay the list is up. Good luck. The 3 leave the room and walk up to the list Taylor's VOICE: I don't want to leave. Not yet. Please god not yet! Zachary VOICE: If I leave because my bad attitude, I will never live it down. Jerry VOICE: I don't want to go right now. I don't want to be that first contender gone. I don't! Taylor looks at the list Jerry looks at the list Zachary looks at the list Zachary smiles Zachary: Awesome! Taylor: Oh no. Jerry: I figured. Not Called Back: Jerry Jerry EXIT INTERVIEW: I am going to leave here knowing I am capable of doing pretty much anything! This isn't the last you heard of Jeremiah Appleton. Keep Holding On (Jerry): Nothing you can say Nothing you can do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on Cause you know I'll make it through, Make it through Next time on The Glee Project: Robert: This week's theme is Vulnerability Skye CONFESSION CAM: This is going to be very tough for me. Erik: What the hell is going on? Vixen *crying*: I told you I can't do it! It is too hard! Robert: Oh no! Tyler: I think I have a crush on... Songs *'Starships' by Nicki Minaj. Sung by the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. *'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha. Sung by the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. *'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. Sung by Taylor Grant. *'How To Save a Life' by The Fray. Sung by Jerry Appleton. *'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. Sung by Zachary Hudson. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Jerry Appleton with the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes